Power Rangers: Satella Sanction
by Aldo512
Summary: When mechanical conqueror Helios sets his sights on Earth, five teens are chosen to become Power Rangers and combat him.
1. Satella Force! Online!

Orbiting high above the Earth's surface, the crew of the Zephyr rested peacefully as their ship drifted along. From on board, a man wearing a grey jacket with a red stripe going diagonally across the front observed the vastness of space. "And you're sure that he's not on his way?" the man asked.

"_Scanners do not indicate Helios' progress anywhere within 10,000 miles of this vessel, Malron,_" a robotic voice sounded, a hologram of a young woman appearing behind him.

"And if you're wrong?" Malron asked, not taking his eyes away from the window in front of him.

"_Margin of error is less then 1.5298743263-_" the hologram began before being cut off.

"Just answer me. Is there any way Helios could be cutting off his signal to prevent us from finding him?" Malron asked irritably.

"…_The Omega Carrier is capable of overpowering his signal, but there is no sign of omega radiation in the surrounding area. Alternatively, Helios' power signature can only be sensed while he is active. If he were to willing shut himself down, scanners would be unable to detect his presence until too late. However, that would require him to be completely vulnerable,_" the hologram began before being cut off by an alarm.

"Distress signal," Malron said simply, fingering a watch-like device around his wrist. "We'll need to head out to investigate."

"_That would be unwise. The craft is sending out weak life signals at best and there is no danger in sight. The probability of this being a trap is too high for me to allow any course of action,_" the holographic woman began before Malron raised his hand.

"There's still people on there then. We can't just abandon them. But…I can leave something in case we don't come back," he said with a sigh, removing the watch-like device from his wrist and placing it on a table beside him, along with four others. Each of them was colored differently, red, blue, yellow, black and pink, and each had a small button directly below the watch face.

"_I will begin the search immediately. DNA recognition is being reset to allow the use of the Satella Morphers,_" the hologram said, vanishing as she did. Once she was gone, a dome rose up to cover the Satella Morphers, blocking them from sight. With a sigh, Malron went to gather the rest of the Zephyr's crew and head for the shuttle off the ship. Hopefully, none of this would turn out to be necessary, but something told him he wouldn't be making it back to the Zephyr anytime soon.

* * *

Down on Earth, the residents of Southview were preparing to watch a meteor shower, setting up for the viewing later that night. While most people were gathered in more or less the same place, three teens were breaking off from the group to head towards a small hill where they could get a better view. "Come on you guys! Hurry up!" a Hispanic youth called cheerfully, running ahead of his two companions with a wide grin on his face.

"Not everybody has as much energy as you do Ian," one of his friends, an African American boy, shouted back, catching up with Ian with a brisk run. Looking back to make sure Sophie wasn't lagging behind, he caught just a flash of legs going past him before seeing that she was not only keeping up with him, but was managing to do it while walking on her hands. "What are you doing?" he asked as she slowed down to let him keep up.

"Looking for clovers. It's easier this way," Sophie said as though it were the most obvious thing in the world, which to her, it probably was. "You should really try it Matt. We're going to need a little luck today."

"What, is a meteor going to hit us or something?" Matt asked half-jokingly, but still decided to treat it with a bit of caution. Nobody really knew why, but Sophie's intuition was almost always right, though she never had anything really clear, just vague feelings.

"Hurry it up guys! The view is great," Ian called from ahead of them, reaching the top of the hill and waiting for his two friends. Looking behind him, he took notice of the bespectacled Chinese girl and waved to her with a kind smile. "Hey there. You're the new girl, right?"

"Y-Yes," the girl said nervously, moving away slightly from Ian as she did. "I'm Jia. Jia Gun," she added, staring at the ground as she spoke.

"Great to meet you. I'm Ian," Ian said cheerfully, either ignoring or honestly not noticing how nervous Jia was around him as he moved forward to shake her hand. As Matt and Sophie came over the edge of the hill, they both headed over to join Ian, who introduced them to Jia as they arrived.

"So, what are you doing up here?" Matt asked her as Sophie continued her search, letting out a small yelp of surprise before hopping to her feet and running up to Jia, placing the four leaf clover she'd found in the girl's hair.

"There you go. That should keep you safe," she said cheerfully before returning to her search for more of them.

"Um…Thanks?" Jia asked, turning to Matt and Ian, who just shook their heads to show that they didn't understand it any more than she did. "Right. I came up here to watch the stars. I brought this with me," she added, motioning to a telescope behind her.

"Sweet! We can get an even better view with this!" Ian said, going up to the telescope and looking through it, waving aside Jia's brief concerns as he did. Moving it across the sky, he saw that there was definitely something up in the sky. "Hey, I think I found something. Come over here," Ian said, but before anyone could act, four colored lights traveled down and surrounded each of the teens, carrying them up towards the object.

* * *

Generating her hologram onto the Zephyr again, the ship's AI ran a quick scan of the ship and the surrounding area. There were no life signals on the ship anymore and the only thing she picked up outside of the ship was a powerful source of power that she immediately recognized as Helios. "_He actually did it. Clever,_" she muttered to herself. If Helios was alive, then that meant the Zephyr need a new crew. "_Transporting the five found to the Zephyr now,_" she said, sending down five colored lights to gather the humans her own scan had found to replace the crew.

Ian, Jia, Matt and Sophie were the first to be brought on board, each of them trying to figure out what had happened. Off to the side stood the last of the ones that had been chosen, a boy wearing army fatigues, notably much more calm then the rest of them as he took in everything around him. "_Greetings. This is the Zephyr. I am this ship's Interface AI,_" the hologram said as the teens began to take in what was going on around them.

"Um…Do you have an actual name we can call you?" Ian asked curiously.

"_Negative. I am the Zephyr's Interface AI, there is no need for a name,_" she said simply.

"Right. I'll just call you Zia for short then," Ian said, smiling happily.

"Maybe you should get around to explaining why we're here?" Matt suggested before 'Zia' could protest the nickname.

"_Right. The Zephyr is the pride of the Satella Corporation, a research company dedicated to the study of the galaxy. Three years ago, a rejected automaton developed for exploration turned against the corporation, calling himself Helios,_" Zia continued, generating a hologram of Helios as a visual. A large hole in his chest contained a glowing white core, the power source for him, while his body was largely constructed out of dark red metal. Three steam pipes emerged from his back, expelling regular bursts of steam as they did. "_When he rebelled, he also stole the technology used to create him, and reused it to create loyal machines. The Zephyr was dispatched after him and has hunted for him ever since. The previous crew has been lost on a rescue mission and I have recruited the five of you, per regulation._"

"Regulation?" Jia asked.

"_Regulation dictates that any lost members are to be replaced with willing natives of the nearest planet to avoid being stalled on our mission. That is why I have chosen the five of you,_" Zia said as the dome surrounding Malron and the rest of the crew's watches opened. "_These are the Satella Morphers. They will allow you to transform into Power Rangers and serve as communication between yourselves and the Zephyr. This mission will be dangerous, so I must ask that if any of you have concerns, you take your leave now. I will return you to your homes immediately,_" she finished, pausing to allow for any of the teens to decide to leave. After a minute of silence, the new boy off to the side cleared his throat.

"I don't think any of us are giving up," he said confidently.

"_Perfect. Then we can begin,_" Zia said with a brief flicker of a smile.

"_Jia Gun. You are scared. Nervous. Afraid of the changes around you. Your bravery in remaining for this dangerous journey has made me choose you as the Pink Satella Ranger,"_ she said as Jia stepped forward to take her morpher.

"_Scott Drake. You have talents and skills that will be valuable for this mission and so, you have been chosen as the Black Satella Ranger," _Zia continued, the boy in fatigues stepping forward, his hand briefly hovering over the morpher before taking it.

"_Sophie Banks. Your eccentricity hides a much deeper knowledge then you show and that is why you are chosen as the Yellow Satella Ranger," _she continued, Sophie stepping forward with a happy skip as she grabbed her morpher, flipping back as she stepped away.

"_Matt Carter. Athletic and strong, you have always relied on that strength to get you through and it is that strength that made me choose you as the Blue Satella Ranger," _Zia said, Matt going forward to take his own, strapping it on as he stepped away.

"_Finally, Ian Quesada. You draw people to you like a flame. You bring out the best of people and for that, I have chosen you as the Red Satella Ranger and leader,"_ Zia finished, Ian stepping forward to take his own, Scott's hand gripping tightly into a fist as he did. "_When Helios sends an attack down to Earth, the distress beacon will sound,"_ she continued before the beacon began going off.

"Like that?" Matt asked.

"_Exactly like that. I'll explain more later. For now, I must send you down. Your morphers are activated by the command 'Satella Force, Online',_" Zia said, flickering out as the ranger's were covered in the same colored lights from before and sent down to face Helios.

* * *

Down on Earth, Helios led an army of mechanical soldiers, each of them designed with the same rounded, featureless face, scythe like arms and having smaller versions of his own core. "Keltrons! Now is your chance to take this world by force! Go and follow my orders!" Helios' general, Inti, instructed the robots. While Helios was much more humanly designed, Inti was more like an animal then a machine, having four armored claws for arms, two of which crossed over his own core, a centaur-like lower body and bright yellow eyes over a fanged mouth.

"Inti!" Helios boomed at his general, who immediately bowed on his four legs.

"I apologize Great One. I meant no wrong. All shall follow YOUR orders," Inti said, not raising his eyes from the ground.

"Remember general. You are replaceable," Helios said menacingly as he went to join the Keltrons in their destruction of the town.

Arriving in Southview, the rangers looked out on the destruction of the town. "We can't just stand around," Matt said, moving forward to fight before Ian grabbed his shoulder.

"We were given these for a reason. It might be a good idea to use them," he said, motioning towards their Satella Morphers.

"Any idea how to use them though?" Jia asked, making them all go silent. Most of them could remember that they had been told how to activate the morphers, but there had been other concerns at the moment (not the least of which was the fact that there home was under attack by space machines) and couldn't remember at the time. The silence was broken by a small laugh from Sophie, who everybody just stared at.

"What? You guys really don't remember?" she asked, shocked that the others weren't paying attention.

"Stop laughing and remind us already," Scott muttered irritably.

"Alright, alright," she said, trying to stifle her laughter with little success. "Satella Force! Online!" she shouted, pushing the button on her morpher.

_Sophie stands on top of a skyscraper, raising her Satella Morpher to the sky as a yellow laser strikes it, creating her Ranger suit around her._

"_Yellow Satella Ranger!"_

Sophie's costume was largely yellow, aside from a large white circle in the center that surrounded a yellow satellite insignia and silver arms and legs. Her helmet had a rectangular visor and an unformed mouth area. "See? Easy," she said simply, turning to come face to face with a group of Keltrons.

"Yeah, shouting tends to attract people," Matt said, raising his own morpher as the rest of the team followed suit. "Satella Force! Online!"

_Jia stands on top of a snowy mountain, raising her Satella Morpher to the sky as a pink laser strikes it, creating her Ranger suit around her._

"_Pink Satella Ranger!"_

_Scott stands on top of a bridge, raising his Satella Morpher to the sky as a black laser strikes it, creating his Ranger suit around him._

"_Black Satella Ranger!"_

_Matt stands on top of a dam, raising his Satella Morpher to the sky as a blue laser strikes it, creating his Ranger suit around him._

"_Blue Satella Ranger!"_

_Ian stands on top of a radio tower, raising his Satella Morpher to the sky as a red laser strikes it, creating his Ranger suit around him._

"_Red Satella Ranger!"_

Each of the Rangers struck a fighting pose as they faced off against the Keltrons, who immediately rushed at them.

Matt was the first to reach them and immediately began lashing out against the Keltrons with rapid-fire jabs, knocking each of them aside. As soon as he struck one of them in their core, it shattered and the Keltron fell to the ground. "Well that's good to know," he said to himself, making sure to aim for each of his opponent's weak point as he fought.

Not knowing how to actually fight against them, Sophie and Jia instead ran in between the Keltrons, each only throwing out light punches against their opponents. Just as two Keltrons were about to skewer Jia, she tripped over a rock in the path, causing them both to stab each other through the chest. "Told you it would help," Sophie said, jumping to avoid another strike, leaving Jia to try and figure out how she could have known any of this would happen.

Scott managed to do much better then the two girls, weaving in and out between the Keltrons and throwing a kick at each one he passed, knocking each of them off their feet as Ian followed along after him, finishing off any of the machines that were still functioning. "We make a pretty good team, huh?" Ian asked cheerfully, destroying the core of a fallen Keltron who was trying to slash at their legs.

"Talk later. Fight now," Scott said, knocking two Keltrons onto the ground and stomping on their cores as he did. Both of them were interrupted by the sounding of hooves on the ground, announcing the arrival of Inti and Helios close behind. "Looks like the big fish decided to show up," Scott said.

"Well, well, well. And I thought I destroyed the Power Rangers," Helios said, a smirk on his face as he looked over the fighting rangers against his Keltrons. "Lucky me, getting to do it again," he added.

"Lord Helios. Allow me to deal with these fools," Inti said, but was immediately knocked back by Scott jump kicking him.

"Out of the way. We're busy," Scott said, turning to Helios, but was grabbed from behind by Inti, who pulled him away from the fight, leaving Ian to fight Helios.

"How about this ranger? I give you one free shot at me," the mechanical tyrant said, spreading his arms wide to show that he wouldn't defend himself. A little weary at first, Ian took the chance and threw a punch at Helios' core as hard as he could, only to have his suit nearly burn off from the heat of it. Before he could pull it aside, Helios grabbed it and smiled down at the Red Ranger. "My turn," he said, pulling his free arm back and punching Ian in the chest.

"You see why I cannot be defeated? I am Helios! I am invincible! No human can destroy me and no cell can hold me! I am your ruler!" Helios shouted, punctuating each sentence with another punch, the final one to Ian's jaw. "And you won't survive to see it," he added with a sinister grin, about to force Ian's head towards his core before noticing the slowly setting sun. "You're boring me ranger. I'll be by to kill you some other time!" Helios said, tossing Ian into a wall before calling off the attack. As he did, a large ship passed overhead and the mechanical army was called back. Scott stood off to the side panting, his suit slightly ripped from Inti's claws and hoof marks covering his chest.

"That…could have gone better," Ian said, trying to stay conscious as he got to his feet. His right hand still burned and he was afraid of how he would explain this to his mother.

"_Rangers,_" Zia's voice came from the morphers. "_Do not despair. You have beaten Helios' forces back. It was only bad luck that he chose to fight himself. We must take victories when they come,"_ she said as the rangers began to gather again. While they had a few scuffs here and there, none of them looked as bad as Ian or Scott, so there was always that to be happy about.

"Right. We won't let this happen again," Ian said, a smile crossing his face as he took his helmet off.

"I…I'll try to be more help next time," Jia said. With a silent nod of contentment, the rangers agreed to count this as a victory, even if they hadn't come out of it completely unscathed

* * *

"Lord Helios. Why did you order the retreat? I have enough power to handle them even without the sun," Inti said as his master sat on his throne.

"And leave myself, powerless, with no one but you? I can't trust you with that, now can I general?" Helios replied. "Keltrons! Prepare the furnace! It's time for a brand new ally!" he ordered the mechanical minions, who immediately set to work preparing.

* * *

Trivia: The Keltrons name are a combination of the word "Kelvin" with "Tron".


	2. Noise Control

In a deep valley, the Satella Rangers fought against a seemingly endless army of Keltrons. Knocking one of them back from him, Ian tried his best to keep the Keltrons at bay. "Okay, hand to hand isn't working as well as I thought," Ian said, reaching for a red and silver sidearm at his waist and firing it at an advancing Keltron. "Alright guys. Satella Blasters up," he called to the rest of the Rangers, each of whom drew their own weapons, each of which was colored silver and their Ranger color, and joined Ian in firing on the advancing enemies.

"I think we have a problem. There's way too many of them," Jia said, shooting at a Keltron and just making a burn mark on its arm and re-aiming to shoot at its core. Even as that one fell back, several more continued forward to take its place.

"Where are all of them coming from?" Matt asked, knocking a Keltron that got too close to them back with his free hand before firing at the rest of them.

"If you'd quit talking and focus, there'd be a lot less," Scott replied, not breaking away from his constant barrage of shots, each of them hitting their mark perfectly.

"This is just like a game!" Sophie said happily, blasting away at Keltrons until feeling a tap on her back. Before she could turn around, a blade was placed around her neck and the Keltron holding her, forcibly turned her towards her allies. One by one, they were each captured as well and each of their captors raised their arms to finish the deed before a short surge ran through them, making them fall to the ground.

"_Rangers eliminated. Ending simulation,_" Zia's voice rang out as the valley faded away to be replaced by the blank white training room of the Zephyr.

"Who was supposed to be watching behind us?" Matt asked, rubbing his neck with a sigh.

"Um…Scott, I think," Jia said, shrinking back when the Black Ranger directed a glare at her. "But, I mean, I'm probably wrong."

"Maybe if you four had any sense of aim, I could have focused on that instead of saving your butts," Scott said, demorphing along with the rest of the rangers. The five of them each wore identical grey jackets with the Satella Corporation logo, the same that was on their ranger suits, and a long stripe going diagonally from their right shoulder to their waist, both of which were in their respective ranger colors.

"Are you trying to say this was our fault?" Matt asked, his hand gripping into a fist.

"I'm just saying if you actually knew how to defend yourselves, this would have gone differently," Scott said, just as ready to fight as Matt was.

"Guys! Calm down. Fighting isn't going to solve anything," Ian said, trying to put an end to the argument before it got serious.

"_Ian is right. What happened is in the past. Focus on making sure it doesn't happen again,_" Zia said, generating her hologram into the training room.

"Right," Matt said, letting out a sigh and trying to calm down. "Sorry. That wasn't your fault," he told Scott.

"Whatever," Scott said.

"_Good. With that out of the way, I have something to give you,_" Zia said, her hologram vanishing, leaving a line of lights along the floor that indicated where she wanted them to go. Following the lights, the Rangers arrived in a hanger, Zia generating herself before them. "_You will not always be able to defeat Helios' forces on the ground, as this exercise as shown you. These are the Satellazords and they will aid you when the need arises for them. The Epsilon Satellazord belongs to Jia,_" she said, a light coming on and illuminating a large motorcycle-like vehicle. Like the rest of their gear, it was largely silver with a secondary color, in this case.

"Th-That's a motorcycle," Jia said, slowing down a lump in her throat.

"_Yes. It is,_" Zia replied, either ignoring or just not noticing Jia's obvious hesitation. "_Scott will command the Delta Satellazord_," she continued, a light illuminating a silver and black tank.

"Awesome," Scott said with a grin.

"_Sophie will use the Gamma Satellazord,_" Zia added, illuminating a yellow and silver helicopter.

"Cool! I can see Europe in this," the Yellow Ranger said eagerly.

"_Matt, the Beta Satellazord is yours_," Zia continued, illuminating a blue and silver jet.

"Um…Wow. I don't know what to say," Matt said thankfully.

"_Finally, Ian. The Alpha Satellazord will serve you well,_" Zia finished, illuminating a humanoid robot with a silver and red coloring.

"Thanks Zia," Ian said, happily looking over his own zord.

"_Now, I think you've stayed up here for long enough. Your families will be worried if you don't return soon. I will alert you through your Satella Morphers if Helios launches an attack_," Zia said, beaming the teens back down to Earth.

* * *

"Mechanus! Why haven't the Keltrons finished the new core yet?" Helios boomed angrily at his main mechanic, storming into the ship's foundry. Mechanus turned to face Helios with a sigh, his claw like fingers clicking together as he did. Mechanus had been Helios' first attempts at using the technology he was based on to create other machines. The results were…less than stellar. Mechanus himself was strictly bare bones, a basic metallic skeleton with no outer coating and a weak solar core placed in his chest, all of which he tried to cover up with a tattered robe. Useless for fighting, but perfect for creating and repairing Keltrons and war machines, the specialized robots that made up their main fighting force.

"I'm very sorry Lord Helios. I've been busy with repairing some of the equipment we found on the rangers, the project you asked me about and I don't have many to spare for core creation," Mechanus said with a creaky voice. "And…um…They can't really operate the furnace. They have no hands," he added, motioning to two Keltrons attempting to open the furnace door in vain.

"Incompetent pieces of scrap metal," Helios muttered, stomping over to open the furnace door himself, shoving the two Keltrons inside as he did.

"And now that's two less pairs of blades to help out," Mechanus said with a sigh as Helios reached in and pulled out a shining white orb.

"Oh stop complaining Mechanus. Keltrons are replaceable," Helios said, examining the orb in his hand before tossing it to Mechanus, who fumbled about with it before getting a tighter grip on it. "Go put that in a war machine as fast as possible."

"Ah, yes sir. As I mentioned, you have given me many things to keep me busy. I have nothing available at the moment and won't have one until I'm done," Mechanus said as Helios set out to leave the foundry.

"Get your priorities straight Mechanus. We can't let those rangers get ahead," Helios said. With a sigh, the mechanic set about creating the new war machine, pushing his previous work off to the side.

* * *

With a sigh, Matt stood outside the door to Scott's house. What happened up on the Zephyr still bugged him and he wanted to make sure that Scott wasn't still mad at him. Raising his hand to knock on the door, he was interrupted by the door opening on it's own, a girl with similar features to Scott opening the door. "Can I help you?" she asked, arms crossed.

"Um…Yes. I'm Scott's friend," Matt stammered out.

"I can tell. You dress like him," the girl said simply, indicating the jacket that Matt was still wearing.

"Right. So, if you could just tell him I want to talk to him," Matt said nervously.

"So, let me see if I understand you," the girl said, leaning against the doorframe. "You want me to go leave you alone here while I go get my brother and tell him that someone I don't know wants to see him because he's wearing a probably stolen jacket?" she asked, laughing slightly as Matt turned red.

"Matt. I'm Matt," he told her.

"Rachel. Wait right here," she said with a small smile on her face. Closing the door behind her, Matt let out a breath he didn't know he was holding.

"He has a sister?" he asked himself, wondering why Scott hadn't told them about her before. Then again, he wasn't exactly part of the group, that much was obvious. Even before he became a ranger, he always tended to be off on his own. He was so lost in his thoughts about how to apologize that, until she flicked him in the forehead, he didn't even notice that Rachel had opened the door again.

"You always this spacey?" she asked, opening the door wide enough for Matt to step in.

"Not usually, no," he said, looking around the house nervously.

"He said he doesn't want to talk to you. His room is right here though. Just be sure to tell him you picked the lock," Rachel said, tapping on a door underneath the stairs and heading off to leave Matt alone as he knocked on the door.

"Rachel, I already said I'm busy," Scott called from inside.

"It's not Rachel," Matt called back. There was a brief moment of pause before Scott opened the door enough to look out.

"How did you get in here?" he asked with an irritated sigh.

"Look, I just wanted to apologize for what happened earlier," Matt said.

"You should be. If you actually knew what you were doing, none of that would have happened. Anything else?" Scott said, about to shut the door before Matt grabbed it.

"Look, I'm just trying to make up for what happened. Come out here and stop being so difficult," Matt said, trying not to start a repeat of the earlier incident.

"I'm not being difficult. You wanted to apologize and I can accept that. Now, unless you have something else to ask me, let go of my door and get out of my house," Scott replied.

"Alright. Why are you living under there when you have all this room upstairs?" Matt asked.

"I like my privacy and nobody bothers me under here. Now go away," Scott said, slamming the door closed.

"That could have gone better," Rachel said, shocking Matt as she apparently came out of nowhere. "Sorry. I could make an excuse about how I didn't mean to overhear you guys, but that would be lying."

"Thanks for your honesty," Matt said with a sigh.

"Look, don't let him get to you. He's like that with everybody. Come back sometime, okay?" Rachel asked, watching as Matt got ready to leave.

"I'll think about it," Matt said, pushing the door open and heading home.

* * *

"Mechanus, there you are! I was worried you'd welded yourself to a Keltron or something," Helios said, Inti at his side as the mechanic stepped forward.

"Ah, no Lord Helios. I've made the war machine you asked for," Mechanus said as the machine in question walked in. He was largely humanoid in design, with two large speakers perched on his shoulders with a pair of permanently closed fists and a cavity in his chest where his core sat. "I call him Radiohead. He's sure t-" Mechanus started before being waved off by Helios.

"Yes, yes, whatever. Send him down to Earth and get back to work on the project I gave you," Helios said impatiently.

"B-But sir. This is the only one we have. I need to get back to work making more," Mechanus objected.

"Silence! How dare you question your orders!" Inti shouted, stepping forward with claws aimed at Mechanus.

"Inti, calm down or I'll use you for scrap metal," Helios said, looking over at Mechanus. "Do you know what your problem is Mechanus? You lack priorities. When this project goes through, we may never need another war machine again. Now get to work."

"Yes sir," Mechanus said with a sigh, limping back to the foundry to begin working again.

* * *

Taking a shortcut through the park, Matt was still distracted thinking about what happened with Scott. Still, he didn't have much time to focus as a squad of Keltrons, along with Radiohead. "Keltrons! Go and find the rangers!" he shouted as the squad spread out.

"Okay. Just need to get in contact with the others," Matt said, hiding behind a tree before the Satella Morpher let out a loud alarm.

"_Rangers. Helios has sent down one of his war machines to the park. Respond immediately,_" Zia's voice called out, drawing the attention of the Keltrons.

"Thanks Zia," Matt said with a sigh as the mechanical foot soldiers approached him.

"_Always happy to help_," she responded, cutting off the connection before Matt could say anything.

"Alright then. I'm sure you guys want to tear me apart, or cut me up, or whatever it is you do with people you don't like, but I have something to say that might change your minds," Matt said, the Keltrons looking to each other in confusion as he raised the morpher up. "Satella Force! Online!"

_Matt stands on top of a dam, raising his Satella Morpher to the sky as a blue laser strikes it, creating his Ranger suit around him. _

"_Blue Satella Ranger!"_

Jabbing at the two closest Keltrons, Matt started fighting his way through the small army, though even as he defeated one, more were beamed down. Just as he pulled back to knock another one back, a wave of sound assaulted his ears before he was punched away and hit the same tree he'd been hiding behind.

"So, you're one of the rangers giving Lord Helios trouble. Gotta say, I was expecting someone with more style. You got no rhythm kid," Radiohead said, looking down at the blue ranger.

"Sorry to disappoint you, but I'm not down yet," Matt said, pulling himself back up. _Just have to stall him until the others get here,_ he thought to himself, drawing his Satella Blaster and firing at the monster, drawing sparks as he was hit.

"Looks like you need another jam session before you learn," Radiohead said with a laugh, static coming from both of his speakers before he launched another wave of sound at Matt, walking towards him as the blue ranger tried to cover his ears from the noise. "Come on kid! You gotta open up to the music if you wanna hang with the big guy," he said, laughing as he punched Matt, knocking him to the ground and exposing him to the full force of Radiohead's music. "Yeah, that's it! Now you're getting into the groove!" the mechanical monster taunted before getting a blast to the back of his head.

"Why can't you ever save yourself?" Scott asked, twirling his Satella Blaster around his hand as he faced off against Radiohead.

"Hey party crasher! There's only room for one show stealer and you're looking at him!" Radiohead said, turning to fire another blast of sound at Scott before getting punched in the back of his head by Matt.

"I've got this under control. Where are the others?" the blue ranger asked as he ran over to join Scott.

"On their way. And if it weren't for me, you'd still be listening to his awful music," Scott replied back.

"Awful? I see I need to teach you fools what real music is all about!" Radiohead shouted angrily, firing off another blast of sound at the two rangers, dropping them both to their knees. With the last of the strength he had, Scott managed to pull himself and Matt far enough away that they were able to begin recovering.

"That's two times," he told the blue ranger.

"Shut up already. We need to figure out what to do with this guy," Matt said, pulling himself up into a sitting position.

"That's obvious. You're a load here, so go get the others while I take him on," Scott said simply, taking aim at the monster.

"You think I haven't tried that already? This isn't like fighting Keltrons; he's too strong for either of us to take him out alone. We need to work together on this."

"Fine. What did you have in mind?" Scott asked irritably

"You stay back here and cover me while I charge him. See if you can do something about him attacking and I'll try and take him out," Matt explained.

"I've had to save you twice today. You really think I can trust you with this?"

"No choice. You're the better shot, you cover me from back here."

Taking a moment to think it over, Scott reluctantly gave a nod of approval as Radiohead fired another wave of sound. Going out to meet him, Matt holstered his Satella Blaster and ran at the monster. "Sorry cat, but you're seriously starting to harsh my groove," Radiohead said, static beginning to sound before both of his speakers were shot by Scott, disrupting the sound for a quick moment and giving Matt the chance to get in close.

"Sorry, but it's time to end your little show," he said, slamming his fist into Radiohead's core and tossing him back, shaking his hand immediately after to cool it down from the heat. As the monster picked himself back onto his feet, it became clear that he wasn't the most sturdy of creations, his core already cracked from the impact.

"You can't bring me down! Music will never die!" he said triumphantly, preparing another sound wave before being shot again by three blasts. Turning, Matt and Scott were greeted by the rest of the rangers, the three of them already morphed.

"Sorry for taking so long, we kind of ran into some Keltron trouble," Ian said as he approached.

"You guys okay?" Jia asked.

"Yeah, we should be fine," Matt responded. "Can't say the same for him," he added, indicating Radiohead.

"Right. Time to bring him down," Ian said, aiming his Satella Blaster at the monster.

* * *

"Mechanus! Your creation is about to be destroyed! Do something!" Helios roared into a specially designed communicator.

"Understood, Lord Helios," Mechanus said, typing in a quick command on a computer. He'd never actually tested it before, but if it worked, it should send a hypercharge into Radiohead's core. What that would do, not even he knew.

* * *

Before Ian could fire at Radiohead, he was hit with a laser, his core repairing itself as it took in the new energy. Even more, he began to grow until he towered over the rangers. "Alright! I'm large and in charge now!" the newly giant Radiohead cackled.

"Um…Zia? Any suggestions?" Jia asked.

"_I'm beaming the Satellazords down now_," Zia replied. Sure enough, the five zords arrived on cue, each ranger going into their own.

"Okay, let's see what this can do," Ian said cheerfully, the Alpha Shuttlezord flexing it's arms as a test. Charging at Radiohead, it attempted to fight against the giant creature, but it was easily out matched and pushed aside, opening the way for Scott to fire at him with the Delta Satellazord, Jia driving along with him and firing with much weaker guns, though she did manage to be fast enough to avoid any counterstrike.

"Why. Won't. You. Fall," Scott asked, punctuating each word with another tank blast. Despite his efforts, Radiohead continued to stand tall, though the continued attempts by Ian to attack him managed to keep him distracted enough not to retaliate against Scott.

"I'm not going to crash, I'm not going to crash," Jia whispered to herself, driving the Epsilon Satellazord about and firing at Radiohead. From up above, Matt and Sophie were doing what they could to keep him in the area, Matt firing from above while Sophie released a grappling hook from her own Satellazord, wrapping it around Radiohead in an attempt to restrain him.

"Woo hoo! This is the greatest!" Sophie shouted happily as she circled around the mechanical monster, only stopping as he broke free of the cable, swatting at her Satellazord, forcing her to fly away. "Okay, things got a lot less great."

"Guys? We may need to rethink this," Matt added in as he barely dodged being knocked out of the air.

"Good idea. Zia, anything else you can send us?" Ian asked as he was thrown aside.

"_Not send you, no. But I can activate the Megazord sequence to help you_," Zia replied.

"Do you mind doing that before I crash into something?" Jia asked, trying to avoid being stepped on.

"_Very well,"_ the AI said with a brief laugh.

_The five Satellazords zoom towards their target, the Epsilon zord splitting into two as each half formed legs. At the same time, the Beta zord flew down, reconfiguring itself into an arm. Raising up on it's treads, the Delta zord connected with the new limbs, it's own cannon swiveling around to create it's right arm and scooping up the Alpha zord and placing it in a compartment underneath itself. Finishing the transformation, the Gamma zord flew down and attached itself to the new Megazord as a chest plate as the Alpha zord's head extended up, it's red eyes shining._

"_Satella Megazord!"_

"Impressive," Ian said as he joined the rest of the rangers in the main cockpit of the Megazord.

"Oh leader, we have a bigger problem right now," Scott said as Radiohead attacked the newly formed Megazord.

"Hey! No fair ganging up on me!" he said, punching at the Megazord angrily.

"Like bringing all those Keltrons was a fair fight," Matt muttered. Pulling an arm back, the Megazord retaliated with a punch to Radiohead's jaw, knocking him away to recover.

"Alright, let's see what else this thing can do," Sophie said cheerfully as the monster pulled himself back up.

"That's it! Time for a power chord!" Radiohead screeched, waves of sound erupting from both of his speakers. The noise managed to reach through the Megazord, nearly bursting the eardrums of the rangers. In their moment of weakness, the mechanical monster took the chance to pummel the Satella Megazord. "This is for interrupting my solo! And this is for stopping my fun! And this is because you won't just stop already!" he shouted angrily, beating into the Megazord as he did.

"I've had enough of you already!" Matt said irritably, reaching for the controls for the Megazord despite the pain, using it's left hand to reach up and tear one of Radiohead's speakers off. Luckily, even when disconnected, it continued expelling the loud sound.

"Hey! Give that back! I need it!" the monster said angrily before the Megazord turned their speaker towards him, assaulting him with his own sounds. "Gyah! What's that horrible noise?" he screamed, backing away as he tried to block the noise from his head.

"Alright, time to put an end to this guy," Ian said with a grin.

_The rotary blades of the Gamma Satellazord began rotating on the Satella Megazord's chest, building up power as the rangers aimed at Radiohead with their right arm. "Delta Shot!" the rangers shouted, a tank shell firing out towards the enemies core, shattering it into pieces as it hit._

* * *

"Mechanus! What have you been doing while our forces are being destroyed?" Helios asked the cowering mechanic angrily.

"You see Lord Helios, I've been working on the project, just like you asked me," Mechanus answered, waving to five tables covered in cloth. From underneath the cloth, mechanical parts and wires could be seen sticking out.

"I don't care about that! The rangers just destroyed our only war machine! Get to work making a new one! And get to work making a new core! Those two must have melted down by now," Helios said irritably.

"B-But sir! You told me to work on this," Mechanus stammered out.

"Quiet! Do you know what you need, Mechanus?" Helios asked.

"Yes sir," Mechanus said with a sigh.

"Priorities," they both said, Helios blinking at the occurrence. "So you do understand. If we don't have war machines, that project of yours is worthless. Now get to work!"

* * *

Knocking on the door to the Drake house again, Matt was met again by Rachel. "Does he ever leave that room?" Matt asked, stepping inside.

"You should know, he's your friend, isn't he?" she asked as Matt went straight for Scott's door, knocking on it firmly.

"I'm busy," he called out.

"Come out of there. I just want to talk," Matt said, waiting as Scott came over to open the door.

"What is it this time?" Scott asked irritably.

"I just wanted to say thanks for yesterday. You really came through when we needed you," Matt said, extending a hand towards the black ranger. "And, I really am sorry for what happened."

"Whatever. I just had to do what was best for the team," Scott said with a sigh. "And…I guess you did okay yourself."

"There, now was that so hard?" Matt asked, getting the door slammed in his face in response.

"What happened yesterday?" Rachel asked, Matt turning to leave. "Hey come on! I promise not to spy on you guys anymore!"

"Just a little music trouble. It's fine now," Matt said with a smile.

"My brother doesn't know a tenor from a soprano. What kind of music trouble could he help with?" Rachel asked as Matt stepped outside.

"Noise control," he answered, closing the door behind him and leaving Rachel more confused then ever.

* * *

Trivia: Radiohead's fists are a leftover from when his name was Boomboxer, which I changed for being mind numbingly stupid and changed to the slightly less stupid name he has now, though at least this way, I can justify it as being inspired by the band.


	3. Lost in Translation

"_H-Hello? Anyone here?" Jia asked nervously, trying to find her way out of the dark expanse she was in. Looking over, she saw the only area with light was a few feet away and ran towards it, tripping over something in the way. Looking back to see what it was, she found a blood stained Black Ranger helmet, illuminated by what little light she had, and tossed it away with a startled squeak._

"_Scott? Come on, this isn't funny," she called out, reaching around the ground to make sure there wasn't anything else for her to fall over and pulling back two more helmets in similar conditions, these blue and yellow. Not caring about tripping over anything anymore, Jia ran as fast as she could for the little bit of light that she could find. It wasn't until she reached it that she realized she still had no idea where she actually was._

"_J-Jia? Is that you?" a familiar voice asked from behind her. Turning slowly, she saw Ian lying on the ground morphed, though his helmet was nowhere to be found._

"_Ian! Quick! We need to find the others! I think something might have happened to them," the pink ranger said, stepping forward but freezing as she saw the puddle of blood surrounding her friend._

"_Why didn't you help us?" Ian asked, coughing as he spoke, the sound of blades striking metal behind the two of them.  
"I-I'm sorry. I didn't know. I would never leave you guys," Jia said, the sound getting closer every second._

"_You did. This was all your fault. Why weren't you there?" the red ranger replied. Turning to see what the source of the noise was, Jia saw a small squadron of Keltrons heading her way, slashing their blade hands against the other as they approached._

"_N-No! Go away! Just leave me alone!" Jia said, reaching for her Satella Morpher, only to realize with horror that it was missing._

"No!" she shouted, jolting awake as someone knocked on her door. "Who is it?"

"Are you alright?" her mother asked from outside the door.

"I'm fine. Just fell out of bed," Jia called back with a sigh, putting her glasses on as she looked at the clock beside her bed. She didn't need to be up for another hour, but there was no way she could sleep if that was what she would have to go through.

"Did you have a nightmare again?" her mother asked as she walked out of her room.

"Mom, it's fine. I just fell. Go back to sleep," the Chinese girl said with a sigh. Reluctantly, her mother went back to her own room. Looking down at her wrist, Jia panicked for a moment when she realized her Satella Morpher had gone missing before remembering it had been lying beside her clock. Smacking herself in the forehead, she let out a groan. "Why do I get the feeling that this is going to be a bad day?" she asked.

* * *

"Do this Mechanus, do that Mechanus," the mechanic said with a sigh as Keltrons ran about the foundry in an attempt to make themselves useful. "And nobody cares about who actually does the work, just wants it done. Oh, I swear, one of these day, I'll…I'll…"

"You'll what?" Inti asked, shocking Mechanus into awareness.

"General Inti! What are you doing here?" Mechanus asked, quickly making a clumsy salute.

"I wanted to see how the construction is coming. I'm sure Lord Helios would be most interested in what you have to say about your workload."

"N-No need, no need. I have the new war machine all ready, I'm just waiting for the core to be ready," Mechanus said, indicating the large furnace beside him and a new monster resting powerless. Even lying on it's back motionless, it was clearly large, standing at about seven feet tall with a tiki-like body and head, along with short arms and legs sticking out of it's sides. Its entire body was decorated with various dull symbols. "I call him Babel. Once he's online, we can use his talents to make the rangers powerless to stop us."

"I don't care what his name is! Is he more durable than your last one?"

"Y-Yes sir General! Though he is a bit less maneuverable and he used up most of the metal I have, I think this one can be a success."

"Fine. I'll prepare the Keltrons while you finish your tinkering," Inti said, turning to leave. "And don't keep Lord Helios waiting. He's already furious as it is."

* * *

Satisfied that she was ready for school, Jia headed next door to Ian's house and rang the doorbell. She still had some problems finding her way around Southview and Ian had volunteered to walk to school with her until she got used to the town, being the closest one to her. "On my way," the red ranger's voice called as he ran out the door to meet her.

"Um…Ian? Why are you wearing that?" Jia asked, indicating the Satella jacket he was wearing as the two of them walked to school.

"What? I like it," Ian said happily.

"I know, but you don't think it's a little suspicious? It does have that symbol on it and the only other people with it are the Power Rangers," the pink ranger said with a sigh.

"Relax, nobody will notice."

"Ian, I'm just trying to look out for you."

"And I'm just saying you don't have to. I can handle myself," Ian said, Jia pouting unhappily as she kicked at a rock. "So, how are you adjusting so far? Everything okay?"

"Just fine," Jia said, deciding not to tell him about her dream. Worst-case scenario, it was just stress infecting her dreams.

"You're making friends, right?"

"Of course I am. I have four already."

"Besides me and the other rangers."

"Look, I'm just not a people person, okay? Let's just not talk about it right now," Jia replied with a sigh while Ian laughed.

"Relax, it's okay. Let's just get to class."

* * *

Settling down into class, Jia looked around her for someone she could make friends with. There was still some time before class actually started, so they're weren't many people there and the ones who where were either working on last minute work, getting in some sleep before the teacher arrived, absorbed in talking with their own friends or…Sophie, who was busy tearing apart pieces of paper to organizing the pieces on the table. With a sigh, Jia realized this wasn't going to be easy. She came in during the middle of the year, when everybody had already formed their own groups. She only had the friends she had because she was a Power Ranger, and that was more luck then anything else. Just as she was thinking over what to do, her Satella Morpher blared out a loud alarm, the same sound coming from Sophie's own morpher. "What is it Zia?" the pink ranger said, hissing into her morpher.

"_A squad of Keltrons is about to storm your school. Go deal with them before they get too far,_" she said simply.

"I can't go now! Class is about to start!"

"_Inaccurate. Your first class of the day does not start for another fifteen minutes. More then enough time to deal with Keltrons._"

"…Fine, I'll go. Just promise me you won't call during class. Especially not so loud," Jia said, but the connection was already gone. Looking around, she saw that people were staring at her strangely. Chuckling nervously, she got up and ran out of the room, Sophie behind her. "Great, now I'm the crazy girl who talks to her watch."

"Relax! People think I'm crazy sometimes and I turned out fine," Sophie said cheerfully as she skipped towards the school entrance. Following along behind her, the pink ranger morphed as soon as she got out, Sophie following suit as they faced off against the Keltrons.

"Okay Sophie, stay together and cover me until the others get here," Jia said as Sophie ran off towards the mechanical foot soldiers, firing away with her Satella Blaster as she did. With a sigh, Jia drew her own and took aim at some of the advancing Keltrons. The two girls managed to hold them off well enough for a few minutes, but more were continuously being sent down and managed to overwhelm Jia quickly. "Sophie! A little help!" the pink ranger called, but her friend was busy with her own fight, though she was having a lot more success. One Keltron got close enough to swat the Satella Blaster out of her hand, the rest of them approaching her threateningly.

Before any of them could act, the three closest to her were shot as the rest of the rangers joined them. "You okay Jia?" Ian asked, firing shots at the crowd of Keltron surrounding her.

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine," Jia said with a sigh as she tried to find her Satella Blaster while the rest of the rangers continued fighting the Keltrons. By the time she retrieved it, the danger was dealt with for the most part and there was nothing left for her to do.

"That's it? Just a bunch of Keltrons?" Scott asked, kicking at a downed Keltron.

"You want to deal with something more right now?" Matt replied, demorphing and looking over the battle scene.

"Good thing you got here just now. Jia was almost done for," Sophie said cheerfully, placing a hand on the pink ranger's shoulder.

"Um…yeah. I guess I was," Jia said with a sigh as she stared at the ground. "I think I should get going now. I have class to get to," she added, running off before any of the other rangers could ask any questions.

* * *

After school, Jia buried her head into her pillow with a deep sigh. "What's the point of having this thing if I need to be saved all the time?" she asked herself, looking at her Satella Morpher. As she did, it beeped once before generating a small hologram of Zia.

"_Rangers. I need you to do something for me," _she said, lookingup at Jia.

"Zia, how are you here?" the pink ranger asked curiously, passing her hand through the hologram.

"_I have been experimenting with the connection between your Satella Morphers and the Zephyr. That isn't important right now. I need you to investigate something for me. Sending coordinates to the Satella Morphers now,"_ Zia said, the Satella Morpher glowing for a brief second. Getting out of bed, the pink ranger dropped to the ground in shock as an alarm began sounding immediately after.

"_Helios has sent down a new monster. I need four of you go after it while the last goes to investigate,_" Zia said simply, generating her hologram again.

"Can't this wait until AFTER monster attacks?" Jia asked with a sigh.

"_Negative. If my calculations are correct, this investigation could prove to be important and must be dealt with swiftly,_" Zia responded, disappearing once again.

"So who's going?" Sophie asked over her own morpher.

"You guys need me. I'm not wasting my time going out looking for whatever it is she wants," Scott said.

"Whoever it is, they need to be back fast. The sooner this is done, the sooner we get our reinforcements," Matt added.

"I'll go," Jia said with a sad sigh.

"You sure Jia? You could end up getting lost," Ian asked the pink ranger cautiously.

"I'll be fine. Just go. You'll be better off on your own," Jia said, cutting the connection once the rest of the rangers agreed to it. "Okay, time to head out," she said to herself.

* * *

Twirling a pair of metallic blades around his hands, Babel gleefully ran through the streets of Southview striking at anything that got in his way, the symbols decorating his body glowing white. "That's it humans! Run away! Don't let me get you!" he said, laughing cheerfully before being shot in the back. "What the? Nobody told me about any mosquitos!" he roared, turning to face the four Satella Rangers.

"And I thought all you gear heads were going to be boring to deal with," Scott said, twirling his Satella Blaster before taking another shot at the monster. Like the last barrage, it barely did anything, just scorching the metal of the machine.

"Hey watch it! I just got this paint job and I don't need you rangers messing it up!" Babel said, angrily charging at the rangers. Despite their best attempts, his body proved to be too dense for them to do much.

"Guys! Aim for the core!" Ian called to the rest of the rangers.

"What do you think we're doing red?" Scott asked irritably, firing a blast that was deflected by one of Babel's swords.

"This isn't working," Sophie said, getting knocked back as Babel charged into her.

"Got that right rangers. But I'm a good sport. How about a free shot?" he said laughing, puffing out his chest with pride. Taking their chance with caution, the rangers aimed at Babel, hoping that at least one of them would manage to make a shot that would at least make some sort of wound on the metal giant. Taking shots at him, the rangers were shocked when they didn't manage to do much more than almost tip him over, though he quickly managed to right himself.

"Whoa, that was almost too much. Hope you don't mind if I cut this a little short," Babel cackled happily, the symbols around his body glowing even brighter before four of them flew towards the rangers, knocking them out and de-morphing them. "There we go! Now I can get back to business!" he said as he went back to causing havoc.

* * *

"Okay Jia. You aren't lost. You just…have no idea where you're going," the pink ranger said with a sigh as she wandered through the outskirts of town. She hadn't been able to find anything yet and was beginning to wonder if there was actually anything out here. "Zia, are you sure that there's anything down here?"

"_Affirmative. You must hurry. The rangers are having difficulty dealing with this threat."_

"What am I even looking for anyway?" Jia asked before noticing the light of the sun reflecting off of something nearby. Running towards it, she saw that the object was a large silver rocket with a grey Satella logo on it. "Never mind. I think I found it."

"_Good. There should be a control panel on it. Press your Satella Morpher to it and it will return to the Zephyr. Then I need you to go aid the others."_

"Okay, okay. I'm doing it," Jia said, locating the control panel and doing as she was instructed. At once, the Satella logo glowed pink and launched off into space, the pink ranger running away to avoid being caught in the flames from take off. "What was that?"

"_We have more important issues. Return to town immediately."_

* * *

The scene that Jia returned to was pure chaos, people running in a panic everywhere she looked. Taking a moment to morph away from the crowd, she was immediately pulled aside by a panicking woman. "Dwgj sfgqis! Drifui bird vu!" the woman screeched desperately.

"Um…Sorry. I don't speak…whatever that was. I'll see what I can do though," Jia said, pulling herself away from the woman and running off to find her friends. After pushing her way through the crowd of civilians, she eventually found the four of them tied up in front of the school. "You guys! What happened?"

"Weiu cbkt qu obbj oqjk?" Scott asked irritably.

"Dv tlg xzkgfivw!" Sophie added in, a cheerful grin on her face.

"Hri! Zuc iyiv!" Matt called to her, struggling against the ropes around him.

"Zxm utvd!" Ian shouted as well.

"What's wrong with you guys?" Jia asked as a sword swung above her head.

"There we go! Four rangers down, one in my clutches," Babel said, crossing both of his blades in front of him.

"S-Stay back! I'll shoot!" the pink ranger shouted as she drew her Satella Blaster, to the laughter of the monster.

"That's what they thought too pinky, and look where it got them," Babel laughed. "But hey, I'm fair. They get a free shot. You get one too," he said, bracing himself for the attack.

Raising the Satella Blaster with a shaking hand, Jia aimed at the monster nervously. "One free shot?"

"You mind speeding this up a bit pinky? I've got places to be, things to destroy, havoc to wreak," the monster said irritably, looking up at the sky. Looking around for the sun, he saw that it was already on it's way to setting. "That ain't good. Offer's over kid," he said before being hit in the leg, almost falling over from the sudden attack.

"I…I did it," Jia said with a release of breath.

"You got lucky kid. Next time you meet me, I won't be so nice!" Babel shouted as he was beamed up to Helios' ship.

* * *

"_It seems that whatever this monster did to them has made them unable to speak normally,"_ Zia said as the five rangers recovered from the attack on the Zephyr.

"Right. Well, this isn't so bad. I can't understand them, but this shouldn't be too much of a problem," Jia said.

"_Not quite. The Satella Morphers are activated by vocal command in order to prevent their use against us. As they cannot say anything comprehensible by the system, they are unable to morph for the moment,_" Zia responded.

"Ynic?" Matt asked in shock.

"Lh patm wh px wh ghp?" Ian asked with a sigh.

"_For the moment, I will attempt to override the vocal recognition on your morphers so you can use them. Until then, we will have to hope there isn't another attack."_

"Hqgk. Xmtu tkgc yk ebyk," Scott grumbled.

"Xllo! Mld R xzm hzb dszgvevi R dzmg zmw mlylwb xzm fmwvihgzmw nv!" Sophie said cheerfully.

"Zia, can I ask you something?" Jia asked curiously.

"_Of course."_

"Why did he run away? I wasn't any stronger then he was, so why run?"

"_Helios and his army are powered by the sun. Without continuous exposure to it's light, they shut down. I believe he chose to leave to avoid running the risk of losing power. You must be on guard in case he returns before I can reformat the morphers."_

"And that rocket you sent me to find? What was that?"

"_A new Satellazord. If all goes well, it should serve us nicely in upcoming battles Is there anything else you wish to ask me?"_

"Not really," Jia said with a sigh. "This is all my fault, isn't it? If I had been there, maybe I could have helped and this wouldn't have happened."

"_That is very unlikely. If you were there, you would very likely have gotten caught up in it as well and we wouldn't even have one ready ranger. You also recovered the lost Satellazord. Even if you could have changed things, there is no use in worrying about what could have been."_

"I guess so," Jia said with a small smile. "It's getting late. Do you mind sending us back home?"

"_Of course. I will contact you if there is another attack,"_ Zia replied as the five rangers were beamed back down to Earth.

* * *

"And just what do you have to say for yourself?" Helios asked as Babel kneeled before him, Mechanus standing behind him.

"Ah, sir. I should point out that we have successfully removed the threat of four of the rangers," Mechanus said nervously.

"Quiet! If there's even ONE ranger, then they can fight back! And it's all your creations fault!"  
"Sir Helios. I will personally deal with the Pink Ranger as soon as the sun rises," Babel said, bringing himself back onto both legs with some difficulty.

"And don't bother coming back if you don't or I'll see to it that you live to pay the price," Helios warned, clutching the arm of his throne.

* * *

The next morning, Jia knocked on Ian's door the same as everyday. "Vhfbgz!" he called, running out the door and almost knocking Jia down. "Lhkkr. Tkx rhn hdtr?"

"You don't seem too bothered about all this," the pink ranger said, picking herself up.

"Ghmabgz'l zhbgz mh vatgzx by B zxm phkkbxw tuhnm bm, kbzam? Uxlbwxl, bm'l yng pbma gh hgx dghpbgz patm B'f ltrbgz," Ian replied cheerfully as Jia sighed. She could tell that whatever he was trying to tell her was probably not important, but it still didn't feel right to be listening to a conversation she couldn't be part of.

"Did Zia manage to fix your morpher yet?"

"Ghm rxm. Lax lmbee atl bm," Ian said, indicating his bare wrist.

"Great. I guess w-" Jia started before her morpher started flashing red.

"_Helios has started another attack. I'm almost finished modifying the morphers, but I'll need Jia to hold him off while I complete them,_" Zia's voice called over the morphers.

"Where is h-" Jia began to ask before a familiar sword swung over her head. "Found him," she said nervously as she turned towards Babel. "Satella Force! Online!"

_Jia stands on top of a snowy mountain, raising her Satella Morpher to the sky as a pink laser strikes it, creating her Ranger suit around her._

"_Pink Satella Ranger!"_

"Alright pinky, no more messing around," the monster roared angrily, a troop of Keltrons behind him charging forward.

"Cbt! Hnm hy max ptr!" Ian called, doing the best he could to hold the Keltrons off without his morpher.

"Thanks!" Jia said, drawing her Satella Blaster and taking aim at Babel. "One free shot, right?"

"Not this time brat. I've got my orders to deal with you ASAP, so I ain't wasting any time today," the monster said, the symbols decorating him glowing brightly.

"Alright, just one shot this time," Jia said, firing at the monster's legs and throwing him off balance, one of the symbols flying off of him and onto a passing bird.

"Hey, watch it! You think it's easy concentrating with you attacking like that?" Babel asked angrily, shakily recovering his balance.

"I think I have a plan," Jia said, firing at the monster's legs again, shooting each of them once. Both of the shots managed to tip him over onto his back, where he began trying to struggle to get back up. "He's like a turtle," she said with a giggle, kicking at the monster's side and immediately regretting it as it nearly broke her foot.

"Just you wait! When I get back up, you're through!"

"Cbt! T ebmmex axei!" Ian called, starting to be swarmed by Keltrons. Turning her back to the downed monster, Jia opened fire on the machines, opening a path for Ian to get out. "Matgdl," he said panting as a red light surrounded his wrist, his morpher reappearing. At the same time, three more lights arrived, carrying Scott, Matt and Sophie to the scene.

"_Morphers have successfully been reprogrammed and rangers brought to help,_" Zia's voice said over the available morphers.

"You guys okay to fight?" Jia asked.

"Yu'bb qu arlu," Matt said with a grin.

_Scott stands on top of a bridge, raising his Satella Morpher to the sky as a black laser strikes it, creating his Ranger suit around him._

"_Loirj Tiukooi Vigpkv!"_

_Sophie stands on top of a skyscraper, raising her Satella Morpher to the sky as a yellow laser strikes it, creating her Ranger suit around her._

"_Bvoold Hzgvooz Izmtvi!"_

_Matt stands on top of a dam, raising his Satella Morpher to the sky as a blue laser strikes it, creating his Ranger suit around him._

"_Qbeu Wicubbi Gilzug!"_

_Ian stands on top of a radio tower, raising his Satella Morpher to the sky as a red laser strikes it, creating his Ranger suit around him._

"_Kxw Ltmxeet Ktgzxk!"_

As the remaining four rangers morphed, Babel was hit with a laser from Helios' ship, his core glowing for a moment before he grew to tower over them. "Tebmoc eizk hqgqtekc eqy bhh wekg abm eic uek reigrk," Scott said, looking up at the towering machine.

"Zia? Send down the Satellazords if you don't mind," Jia called in.

"_Deployed. Beginning Megazord sequence."_

_The five Satellazords zoom towards their target, the Epsilon zord splitting into two as each half formed legs. At the same time, the Beta zord flew down, reconfiguring itself into an arm. Raising up on it's treads, the Delta zord connected with the new limbs, it's own cannon swiveling around to create it's right arm and scooping up the Alpha zord and placing it in a compartment underneath itself. Finishing the transformation, the Gamma zord flew down and attached itself to the new Megazord as a chest plate as the Alpha zord's head extended up, it's red eyes shining at the enemy._

"_Satella Megazord!"_

"I've had enough of you rangers already!" Babel roared, slashing at the Megazord with his swords.

"Alright, let's see what we can do," Jia said, the Megazord maneuvering to avoid the attacks and throwing a punch at the monster that did little beyond make a small dent.

"Ax'l mhh mhnza mh ankm!" Ian shouted as Babel took the opening to attack the Megazord again, knocking them back.

"Zia, you think the new Satellazord could help us?" Jia asked.

"_It's always worth a try. Deploying the Zeta Satellazord now,"_ Zia responded.

_The Zephyr fires off a pink rocket towards the Satella Megazord, the rocket breaking apart and connecting to its left arm, forming a large fist around it._

"_Meteor Knuckle!"_

"Alright, let's see what this can do."

"Lm rg krmprv!" Sophie said cheerfully as the Megazord pulled it's new fist back and slammed it into Babel, knocking him back and leaving a much larger imprint on his chest. "Dll sll!"

"What was that? You aren't supposed to hurt me!" the monster said irritably, trying to pull himself up to fight and constantly being met with another hit from the Meteor Knuckle.

"R cnrls nu'w nip ultezn," Matt said as the monster landed on his back, the Megazord planting it's foot on him and aiming it's right fist at his core.

"Scott, if you don't mind," Jia said.

"Wque nokitmvk," the black ranger said simply.

_The rotary blades of the Gamma Satellazord began rotating on the Satella Megazord's chest, building up power as the rangers aimed at Babel with their right arm. "Delta Shot!" the rangers shouted, a tank shell firing out towards the enemies core, shattering it into pieces as it hit._

"Glad that that's done with," Ian said.

"You can talk again!" Jia said happily, hugging the red ranger happily.

"Yeah, we can. Now let's just get out of here already," Scott said irritably.

* * *

"Mechanus! What happened?" Helios roared, his body concealed by the overproduced steam he emitted.

"I-I don't know Lord Helios. I didn't think they would have anything strong enough to harm him, let alone defeat him," Mechanus stumbled out, ducking as the head of an unfortunate Keltron flew past him.

"Put that back together and then get to work! I expect you to make me something that works next time!" Helios said, furiously throwing the rest of the dismantled Keltron at the mechanic.

* * *

Gathering up her things for class, Jia ran out the door, calling a quick good bye to her mother before heading over to Ian's house. "You seem cheerful today," Ian said as he came out to meet her.

"Just thinking about yesterday. I didn't think I could do anything like that on my own, but I did. And you guys are talking normally again, so that's a plus," Jia replied happily.

"B whg'm dghp tuhnm matm."

With a start, Jia turned to look at Ian with a sigh. "Oh please, no."

"Relax, I'm just kidding," the red ranger said with a laugh, a look of relief crossing Jia's face.

* * *

Trivia: The ranger's were originally going to be speaking different languages, but I realized while writing that since the Satella Corporation is mainly for exploring, it wouldn't make sense for them not to have some kind of translator built into the morphers and their other technology, so the rangers are each speaking using a different cipher. I chose not to translate what they're saying both because it would take up space in the chapter and to preserve the sense of confusion this is meant to create, though you can probably decipher what they're saying if you're dedicated.


End file.
